


SpaceTube

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Autistic Julian Bashir, Gen, Neurodivergent Ezri Dax, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Does subspace have video sharing websites? It does now. Each chapter will be a description of a short video. (Thanks to the KiraDax discord for 'yes and'-ing me.)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys/Worf
Comments: 47
Kudos: 50





	1. Lived Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably takes place around season 4 or 5.

“Hi, I’m Jadzia, and this is Lived Experience, where I give advice based on the lived experience of the past hosts of the Dax Symbiont. Reminder that I am not responsible for any consequences of any actions you take based on the advice given here, and I may or may not agree with previous hosts’ advice. Today’s submission reads:” Jadzia read from a padd, “Help, I think I lost my friend. We both found the same person attractive, and agreed that whoever they chose to date, there would be no hard feelings. Long story short, they chose my friend. Now neither of them will really talk to me, except when my friend does talk to me she always mentions how in love they are and that nothing will break them up, like she thinks I’m going to try. Should I still be her friend? How do I move past this?” Jadzia sighed and put the padd down.

“Well, your friend isn’t being a very considerate friend to you. In this situation, Lela would advise talking it out with your friend. Explain that you still want to be her friend, and you’d never try to break up their relationship, and the way she’s acting hurts you. Tobin, mmm.” She tipped her head in thought. “Tobin would probably suggest that her behavior signals the end of the friendship, and you have no obligation to keep being friendly to her since she doesn’t seem to want to be your friend anymore. Emony would advise revenge via a life lived well, and rubbing it in their face that you're better than them and don’t need them. Audrid would leave out that 'rubbing it in' part. Torias would…” Jadzia sighed again. “Torias would probably talk to the person you both like and try to break up the relationship, under the logic that if your friend is going to act like that, she doesn’t deserve the person you like, and you may be a better fit. Joran…” She grimaced and trailed off, like she did in every video. “We're not going to talk about Joran. Curzon would probably advise trying to at least have a fling with the person you like.” Jadzia rolled her eyes.

“As for me, I’d say that your friend isn’t acting very friend-like, and you shouldn’t feel obligated to continue the relationship. And as for the person you like, there’s no reason I can see not to tell them what’s happening, though not talking to you anymore isn’t a very friendly action, they may feel guilty or awkward talking to you, not sure what to say. Though I say this every video, I really hope this situation turns out well for you, and that having all these different perspectives has given you something to think about, and helps you come to a decision about what to do. Feel free to let me know how this helps, or doesn’t!” She smiled. “On that note, I have a follow-up from a previous submission!” She grabbed a padd.

“Hey Jadzia, this is the person who was debating suggesting their boss have sensitivity training. I’m happy to report that with a weird combination of Lela, Audrid, and Torias’ advice, my boss is being far more understanding to me and my coworkers’ needs!” She looked back to the camera. “I’m so glad to hear that! Sometimes a multifaceted approach is best, and I’m so happy that your work relationships are improving. Remember that you can submit problems you’d like advice on at the link in the description, and any comment about Joran will be ignored. Have a wonderful day!” She grinned and waved at the camera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Garak's, Nog's, and Ezri and Julian's episodes! They'll be under 1k and will be posted when I'm done writing and editing, so remember to subscribe if you're interested!


	2. Stim Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to ds9promenade on tumblr for being a spectacular beta for this chapter!

“Hi, welcome to Stim Club!” Ezri grinned at the camera, rocking forward and back in her chair.

“Welcome to Stim Club. I’m Doctor Bashir. Welcome to Stim Club.” Julian continued.

“And I’m Counselor Dax. And we’re going to talk about stims from a medical perspective, and neurodiverse perspective.”

“As you can see, Counselor Dax and I are very excited to be doing this. Very excited. And we decided that our first video should be the most basic. So today we’re going to go over in a broad sense what stimming is, why it’s done, and what forms it can take.”

“Stim is short for stimulation, and generally in neurodiverse contexts, short for self-stimulation. Get your minds out of your pants,” Ezri pointed at the camera, still grinning, “it just means something that a person does that they are able to sense. Right now I’m rocking, that’s a stim.”

“That’s a stim.” Julian repeated. “That’s a stim. I’m echolaling, that’s a stim. Echolalia is the repetition of others’ speech. Technically the repetition of ones’ own speech is palilalia, but most still refer to it as echolalia.”

“Even though palilalia is such a good word to say.” Ezri added.

“Palilalia. Palilalia. Palilalia.” Julian grinned. 

“People generally stim for one of two reasons." Ezri explained. "Either not enough is happening around them and their brain needs more stimulation, or too much is happening and their brain needs something to focus on and calm down. Either way, it helps the brain function and process. Right now we’re so excited to be making this video that we’re stimming to be able to focus and continue. Also, it just feels good!” 

“So, as you can see, some stims are verbal, like echolalia. Some are proprioceptive, proprioceptive, having to do with the body, it’s position and movement. Other types of stims are auditory, listening to something, usually repeatedly. Tactile, something you feel. What am I forgetting?” Julian asked.

“Visual.” Ezri replied. “Looking at something. Olfactory and gustatory, smell and taste stims exist, though they’re rarer. Should we move to masking?”

“Sure.” Julian nodded. 

“If you know Counselor Dax and I, you know we don’t act like this all the time. Right now we’re stimming because we’re excited, but we’re also allowing ourselves to stim. We’re also allowing ourselves to stim. When we suppress stims, that’s known as masking, basically pretending our brains are like other peoples' and we don't want to stim, putting a social mask on. Sometimes people consider stimming to not be appropriate. If I’m talking to a patient or new friend, they could misunderstand my intent if I repeat what they say.” He gave an example.

“If I were to use a fairly obvious stim tool while counseling a patient, they could think I’m not paying attention to them. So sometimes we mask and don’t stim when we really want or need to.” Ezri continued.

“Or we stim in a different, less noticeable way.” Julian added. “But that’s part of why we’re making these videos, so others hopefully become more aware and accepting of stims, and we don’t feel the need to mask as much, or at all. Counselor Dax, you mentioned stim tools, let’s go over that.” 

“We’re going to go more in-depth in later videos, but stim tools are generally any object that helps a person stim." Ezri explained. "A ring you play with when bored could count as a stim tool. Rubbing a soft object when upset. Things like that. Is there anything else we wanted to cover in our first video?” 

"Different stims in different situations. I don't always echolale, I mostly do it when excited or to help me focus on something. People who stim tend to stim differently based on what they're experiencing. A happy stim could be different from a busy environment stim could be different from an angry stim." 

"And as you can see, different people stim differently. I rock when I'm excited, Doctor Bashir doesn't. He may rock in a different situation, and that wouldn't necessarily mean he's excited."

“I think we got it all.” Julian grinned. “We know we covered rather a bit of information, we’d be happy to answer questions in comments.”

“Or some questions might become topics for future videos!” Ezri added. “Thank you so much for watching Stim Club! Bye!”

“Bye!” 


	3. Prank Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably takes place in season 2 or 3

“Okay everyone, my uncle was able to get me a camera disguised as a button, and it has 10 minutes of video storage, so I should be able to show you my latest prank without having to ask Jake to film.” Nog grinned at the camera on his shirt in the mirror. “Last night I snuck onto the promenade and hung up this picture everywhere.” He held up an image of Morn captioned ‘Have you seen this man? Not lost, just making sure you know how handsome he is.’ “The bar opens soon, so Morn should be arriving any minute. Let’s go see.” 

"Nog, I assume you're behind these fliers?" Odo stepped into Nog’s path and crossed his arms. 

"You're always accusing me of everything." Nog accused. 

"Not true, I accuse your uncle more often than you." 

"What even makes you think this was me, anyway?" Nog asked. 

"You do make those prank videos. And who else would go to the trouble of all this?" Odo gestured around at the promenade, where a picture of Morn was visible at varying heights every few steps. 

"Just because I pulled pranks in the past doesn't mean I did this! I've turned over a new leaf. Dax might've done it, I heard a rumor she has a crush on him. And Morn's had loads of dates, it could be any of them." Nog replied. "Excuse me, Odo, I have to go to work." He walked past the security Chief and to the bar. 

Morn was sitting at the bar, ripping up a paper. Nog sighed and the camera tilted downward as his shoulders slumped. Then Morn held up the paper with his photo removed and hung the frame around his non-existent neck so the caption rested on his chest. Nog started to laugh, and Morn laughed as well. 

"If you're seeing this video, it means Odo found me out." Nog addressed the camera in the mirror again. "Don't forget to like, subscribe to PrankLife, and if you comment a prank idea that I use, you get a certificate for one free spin on the Dabo wheel at my uncle Quark's. I'll see you in the next video, fellow pranksters."


	4. Tailor Talk

“Hello, I am Garak, this is Tailor Talk.” He addressed the camera. “Today I’m going to teach you to take in your average shirt, blouse, tunic, et cetera using darts. You will need the garment, matching thread, pins, measuring tape, and sewing machine or needle and thread as always. A sewing gauge will be useful if you have it, but not necessary. A mannequin or assistant will be useful, as always.” He gestured to a shirt hanging from a mannequin torso. “The term dart refers to the seams we will be sewing, and not the pointed throwing object that Chief O’Brien and Doctor Bashir play at Quark’s, and that has historically been coated in poison and thrown, blown, or shot into a person’s muscles.” Garak explained as he moved the camera closer and to the side, able to see him and the mannequin at the same time. “So, to start, you want to measure the front of the garment in thirds if it is one continuous piece of fabric, or halves if it is two pieces that close in some way.” He traced lines on the shirt with his fingers to illustrate. 

“You know, I once heard a story that the crown prince of one of the great houses of Betazed died from a poison dart.” He eyed the camera. “It’s said that he was out riding his sehlat when a poisoned dart hit his thigh. He was able to remove it and return home, but the poison…” He spread his hands. “The rest is history. If a poison dart was the cause of his sickness and death, the shooter was never found. Which, by the way, would never happen on Cardassia. Now, once you know where your darts are going to be placed, take your pins...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn, thank you again for sharing your idea, I tried to keep it subtle.   
> I'm working on Molly O'Brien's chapter, and might possibly make one for other characters


	5. Molly Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably takes place around season 7. Short chapter, pretty sure I'm done with this fic.

"Hi Spacetube it's MollyMinecraft!" Her character jumped and crouched looking at the game's camera. "My daddy's here today. He's really smart, he taught me how to record playing Minecraft and talking at the same time, and he's in charge of making the space station where we live work. Say hi to Spacetube, Daddy!" 

"Uh, hi, Spacetube." 

"I've watched videos from other people about redstone, so today I'm going to try to teach my daddy to make a NOT gate, and see if he understands how redstone works!" 

"How hard can it be?" He chuckled. 

"Good attitude, Daddy! This red stuff here is redstone powder. I can make it lead places, see? I have switches and torches and doors and pressure plates that I can use redstone on." Molly explained, pulling up her inventory. 

* * *

"Who would have thought that a kid's game is tougher than keeping an entire station running. Okay, so…" O'Brien sighed. "If redstone is placed on a block the game counts it as also being on the block above?" 

"I guess so. Want to watch other people's videos?" Molly offered. 

"Not yet, I want to experiment some more. I ought to be able to figure it out on my own." 

"Well, I think I'm going to end the video here, and when you figured it out I can make it into my next video. Turn around and look at the camera please, Daddy?" She asked, he did so. "Thanks for watching, Spacetube, see you next time!" 


	6. Combat Throuple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to M for inspiring this chapter!

Kira stood in loose-fitting clothing, arms crossed, frowning at someone off-camera. 

“This was your idea, you have to be in the video, too.” 

“Being on-camera isn’t really a hardship for me.” Jadzia laughed and hugged Kira, also wearing loose clothing. “Come on, you too, you promised.” She pouted and waved to someone else off-camera. Worf walked over in his mok-bara uniform, arms crossed as well. Jadzia turned to the camera. “We’re not really sure what to call this, but my girlfriend and boyfriend are both really good at hand-to-hand combat, so I convinced them to make an instructional SpaceTube channel. And I’m going to be the practice partner.” She grinned hugely. “Who wants to go first?” 

“You may.” Worf said to Kira. 

“You’re not allowed to leave, you have to have a turn.” Jadzia reminded him. 

“We agreed not to abandon each other.” Kira replied flatly, Jadzia laughed. 

“I will control the camera.” Worf stated. 

Kira taught Jadzia some Bajoran resistance fighter moves, Jadzia obediently following her directions. After a few minutes they switched and Kira held the camera as Worf taught Jadzia. Jadzia had to remind them each a few times to focus on her, on the lesson, to try to ignore the camera. Once that was done Jadzia took the camera and aimed it at the other two. 

“How was that?” Jadzia asked. 

“Not as awkward as I thought it would be.” Kira admitted. 

“A more personal experience than teaching an entire class.” Worf said. 

“I'm curious,” Jadzia started, Kira and Worf glanced at each other then back to her, “stop that! Would you both be willing to spar each other?” 

“Sure.” Kira shrugged. Worf nodded. 

“Let me get you in-frame.” Jadzia stepped back a few paces. 

“You do not have to pull your attacks.” Worf told Kira. Kira looked to Jadzia, expression unimpressed. 

“Jadz, he just-” 

“Yeah, I heard him too.” Jadzia replied. “I think you should listen to him and not pull your attacks.” 

“Okay.” Kira replied. 

“Alright, I have you both in frame. On my mark. 3, 2, 1, go!” Jadzia directed. 

Worf lunged forward as Kira darted to the side, he grabbed her arm. Kira somersaulted behind him to break his hold, and kicked the back of his knee to take him down. She grabbed Worf’s neck to try and put him in a choke hold. He fell to his side and gently rolled to his back until his weight was pinning Kira. She tapped out and he helped her up. Kira took a deep breath and grinned at him. 

“Again?” She asked. Worf smiled and nodded. They squared off and sprang forward again, Jadzia silently filming, circling them to get the best angle. 

Kira aimed a kick at Worf’s midsection. He grunted as it connected and caught her leg with both hands, pulling her off-balance. Kira planted her hands on the ground and used her other leg to kick Worf in the face, chest, stomach, anywhere she could reach. Worf raised a hand from gripping Kira’s leg to block her kicks and Kira pushed off his stomach with her free foot. She wrenched her leg free in a somersault. Kira immediately spun round and lunged at Worf, almost bashing her forehead into his face. He blocked with his forearm at the last moment, but the force sent him back a step. Kira spun again as she crouched down, taking advantage of Worf’s wide stance and planted herself between his legs. She braced her shoulder against his front leg and heaved forwards, one foot on Worf’s back foot, forcing his legs apart. He lost his balance and fell. Kira fairly flew up to force her forearm under his chin. Worf easily grabbed her to his chest and rolled over. 

“Worf?” Jadzia asked as Kira struggled, arms pinned to her sides, unable to tap out. 

“I give.” Kira admitted. Worf immediately rolled off of her and gave her a hand up. 

“Impressive.” Worf smiled and wiped his split lip. “You are quite skilled at bringing your opponent to ground.” 

“If I still carried a knife in my boot you’d be dead.” Kira joked. 

“I think this is a good place to end the video.” Jadzia said. “We hope to put out more videos soon, remember to like, comment, and subscribe!” Kira and Worf sighed and rolled their eyes at their girlfriend’s outro. 

“Jad-” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the Sisko men!


	7. The Sisko Kitchen

“Welcome back to the Sisko Kitchen. Okay Dad, what are we making today?” Jake asked, standing beside his father, wearing matching aprons. 

“Jambalaya.” Ben Sisko grinned. He had all their ingredients laid out on the counter, and listed each. 

“Because onions grow in layers, they’re already somewhat cut up for you. However, this makes them more difficult to cut.” Ben explained. “Some people are sensitive to the juice of onions, cutting them may make your eyes sting. This is how my dad taught me to dice onions. You start by cutting it in half, root to tip.” He demonstrated as Jake got started. “Chop off the tip about two cm. Now the root will hold it all together, you can cut the other way, towards the root. Leave a cm or two between the tip of your knife and the root of the onion. You can make this as finely diced as you like it, take it as slow as you need.” At the reminder, Jake’s chopping slowed and became more precise. “Remember to be conscious of where your hands and the knife are.” Ben quickly sliced his onion. “Jake-o, ready to move on?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So now we’re going to turn our onions ninety degrees, and cut entirely through all these bits we just made, moving from top to bottom.” Ben demonstrated. “Good control Jake.” 

“I’m nowhere near as fast as you.” Jake smiled. 

“Speed comes with practice. Cooking takes as long as it takes, it’s an experience.” Ben smiled. “If you mess up too badly, there’s always the replicator.” When they were done with their onions they both showed the camera before adding them to the pot, Ben’s pieces were more uniform than Jake’s. 

“Remember to pinch your knife, Jake, don’t put your finger on top.” Ben said as they were cutting the meat. 

“Right.” Jake nodded and adjusted his grip. A minute later his index finger was back atop the spine of the knife. 

“Sharpen your knife, Jake.” Ben said. Jake looked up at him, confused. “A sharp knife shouldn’t take that much force to cut, and pinching gives you more precise control. If your knife is blunt enough that you need to press on the back, it’s getting blunt enough to be dangerous. The more force you have to put behind it, the more force there will be if it goes somewhere you don’t want.” He explained as Jake sharpened his knife. Jake sliced his portion of meat again. “Better?” 

“Much easier.” Jake nodded. 

“How do you know what spices will go well together, Dad?” Jake asked as they added spice after spice to the pot, Jake carefully leveling measuring spoons while Ben shook spices directly from the container. 

“Practice.” Ben grinned. 

“That’s your answer to everything.” Jake complained. 

“I’ve made and eaten lots of dishes, followed lots of recipes. I know what spices are usually combined, how the spices taste like in combination with others, I can think of them separately and how they might work together, or not. So here’s an easy question. Would you put chocolate in jambalaya?” 

“No.” Jake pulled a face. 

“Would you put cinnamon in chocolate?” 

“Sure.” Jake nodded. 

“Would you put cinnamon in jambalaya?” Ben asked. 

“Uh, maybe?” Jake answered hesitantly. His dad laughed. 

“That’s not a no, let’s give it a try.” Ben added cinnamon to the pot. 

“So Jake-o, how’d we do?” Ben asked as they both ate their jambalaya. 

“I really wasn’t sure about the cinnamon when you added it, but I like it.” Jake replied with a smile. 

“I think we let the squash cook a little bit too long, it’s soft and difficult to grab. So we’ll need to remember that next time.” Ben noted. “Aside from that, I’d say we did a great job.” He grinned at his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, these are actual kitchen tips! Thanks so much for reading, comments always v much appreciated.


End file.
